I Lied
by Graysen
Summary: Buffy realizes something. Buffy & Spike fic. prequel to my Knife series. bs


TITLE: **_I Lied --_** 1/1  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Seasons 5 & 6  
CLASSIFICATION: B/S  
ARCHIVED: OGD-Fics (Heat, Desire)  
NOTE: Signifies thought_ 'italics'_  
DEDICATED: To Pandora, my Secret Spike person -- Happy Holidays, luv!

--

**_I Lied _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

Buffy was juggling two bags of groceries as she tried to open the front door with her elbow, as she thought _'Slayer agility, my ass.'_

When Buffy had finally made it into the house, the grocery bags dropped to the floor, forgotten, as she took in the sight before her.

There were candles of varying sizes as well as dozens of red and white long stemmed roses and rose petals scattered all over the house. The dining room table was set for two. However, the most breathtaking thing wasn't the flowers, or even the candles, it was the blonde in the tuxedo holding a single red rose.

The black tux looked like it was tailored just for him. It drew the eye to his chiseled features and blue eyes making him appear even more handsome and sexy. Buffy thought for a moment there that she was dreaming, so she just stared uncomprehendingly at Spike. At the intense look in his eyes that made her a bit weak in the knees.

After a few moments, Spike tilted his head and said, "Hello, Cutie. Happy Anniversary."

Buffy felt overwhelmed as Spike walked over to her, took her into his arms and greeted her with a gentle kiss.

Buffy got a bit sentimental as she replied, "I thought we weren't going to celebrate it till the weekend?"

"I lied," Spike replied with a smirk, as he retrieved the groceries from the floor.

"But I don't have anything to wear."

Spike flashed his trademark smirk yet again, "Why don't you go upstairs? By the time you're ready dinner will be done, too."

Buffy walked into their bedroom she spotted two white boxes sitting on the bed. She lifted the lid of the bigger box to reveal a hunter green satin off the shoulder cocktail dress. The smaller box contained a pair of matching hunter green pumps with crystal trimmed ankle strap.

When Buffy came back downstairs, their song was playing in the background. She smiled at Spike's slack jawed response to her.

After taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist, Spike took her into his arms and where they lost all sense of time. Buffy's arms tightened as she pulled Spike closer and closer. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him.

When they were as close as humanly possible, Buffy looked deeply into Spike's eyes, while tracing the curves of his upper lip with her tongue before whispering, "I love you, Spike." As one they moved, their lips met in a slow sensual kiss.

Spike finally pulled away to allow Buffy a chance to catch her breath, he held out his arm.

"Join me for dinner?"

Smiling up at him, Buffy put her arm in his and he escorted her into the living room. The table was set with covered fine China, white wine, and lit candles. Spike helped her with her chair, with a lingering touch, before removed the covers from their plates.

Buffy saw a perfectly prepared chicken cordon bleu with potatoes au gratin and asparagus tastefully garnished with a sprig of parsley on her plate. She looked a bit dazed and awestruck. "Wow!"

"I hope you'd like this," Spike sounded nervous.

"I love it," Buffy assured him with a loving smile, "but all of this is just wow."

As Buffy picked up her knife and fork, a thought occurred to her.

"Spike? Will you cut this for me? I can't hold the knife, I hurt my finger," she asked coyly, showed Spike a partially healed paper cut on her pinkie.

Spike smirked as walked over to her and knelt at her side. He slid his arm around her waist to reach the knife. As he leaned his chin on Buffy's shoulder, he felt her tremble at his nearness. Spike smiled inwardly to himself before he turned his head slightly, kissing a path down Buffy's neck. Just as Buffy gasped at the sensation of Spike's cool lips on her warm neck, Spike pulled back.

"This isn't going to work." Spike stood up pulling Buffy along with him. He kissed her passionately and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't think you'll be able to feed yourself with that horrible injury," Spike teased as he snaked an arm around her waist, while kissing her bare shoulder.

Unable to contain herself, Buffy took a couple of shaky breathes before she kissed him, trying to convey just how much she loved, adored and needed him.

Once again it was Spike who pulled back before it got out of hand. Buffy had a bedazzled look on her face as she tried to catch her breath.

Spike smiled as he stabbed a piece of chicken and held it in front of Buffy's mouth, "Try it, I spent a lot of time making this." Surprisingly enough, Buffy obeyed and opened her mouth. Even more shocking was that it actually tasted good. Buffy found it hard to concentrate on the dinner Spike fed her. It may have had something to do with the fact that while she was eating, Spike was busy trailing kisses up and down her neck.

The rest of the night was absolutely magical. They made love in the candlelight in a bed of rose petals. Moving as one, their mouths kissing, their tongues dueling, and their bodies embracing, connecting in every way imaginable. Buffy arched up as her nails scratched down Spike's back, urging him on and on, until tidal waves of ecstasies washed over them both, consuming them wholly taking them into new, unimaginable territories.

Buffy woke with a start all breathless and flushed. Her heart broke as she realized she was alone in her room. She angrily wiped at her tears as she laid back down.

_'It was only a dream. Not a prophetic Slayer dream. Only a normal dream,'_ Buffy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it had only been a dream, she then got mad at herself for actually wanting that dream to come true.

_'Especially since it was Spike making me feel this good. Evil, soulless, sexy Spike. Wait? Sexy? Where did that come from? Even though Spike was a major hottie when he was still a flushed and his hair's tousled after making love to me. Wait! Making love? That was not making love that was mindless fucking. He was just there. If Jonathan had been there I would have done him. Ewww. Well, maybe not, but the point is that he was just convenient. And when he adoringly worshipped my body it was all in the spirit of mindless fucking. I don't need him. I certainly don't want him. I certainly don't need to feel his arms around me holding me possessively yet lovingly. Why hasn't he come by yet? I don't need him to make me feel alive again. I certainly don't need him to bring me closer to Heaven with every loving caress. I don't need him. It was just sex. Nothing more.'_

Suddenly very annoyed with the smell of garlic in her room, Buffy bounded out of bed to yank the cloves of garlic off the window and throwing them in her weapon's chest.

"Bloody vampire! Making me a prisoner in my own room!" Buffy mentally smacked herself as she realized that she had used a Spike word.

Buffy thought a change in scenery might be in order, so she headed down to the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of milk, she looked out the window and saw Spike sitting on the back porch. Buffy smiled gently as she placed her hand against the window and whispered, "Good night, Spike."

Spike smiled when he heard Buffy's whispered words, he stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. He gave one last lingering look up to Buffy's window, before heading of into the night. "Good 'night, Buffy."

_-finis-_


End file.
